poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Meeting Capper/Captain Caleano and the pirates/Time To Be Awesome
This is how Meeting Capper, Captain Caleano and the pirates, and Time To Be Awesome goes in My Little Pony Transformers Prime Ninjago: Shadow of the Overlord. [ surveys the devastated kingdom Pythor P. Chumsworth: All this power wasted on parties when there are far greater uses. at his reflection in Stone Celestia magic below starts swirling Pythor P. Chumsworth: Well? Answer it! Nindroids nod and do so image of the Overlord appears The Overlord: Where am I supposed to be looking? I never understand how this spell works. Pythor! Pythor P. Chumsworth: Over here, my Dark Lordship. The Overlord: Where? looks around Pythor P. Chumsworth: Over here. Overlord still looks around The Overlord: Huh? Pythor P. Chumsworth: No. No, right. Look right. Overlord turns The Overlord: My right? Pythor P. Chumsworth: Yes. The Overlord: Oh. There you are. Here's the deal. I'm in the middle of a big re-brand here. "The Overlord" is tracking well as "intensely intimidating", but you know what? I need to back it up. You know what I need to back it up with? A dark age! That would be great! I promised you magic that could control the elements, and right now, I'm holding the same thing the Storm King had! Pythor P. Chumsworth: Uh, that would be Staff of Sacanas, my Dark Lorship, and it will... The Overlord: Mm-hmm? Pythor P. Chumsworth: ...channel the magic of the four rulers of this land. The Overlord: Mm-hmmmm? Pythor P. Chumsworth: You'll soon have the power of a hundred armies. The Overlord: So that would be a yes on your capturing all four of the Pegacornicuseses, or whatever you call them? Pythor P. Chumsworth: They're Alicorns. And give the Ninidroids three days. I'll have everything ready for your arrival. The Overlord: ominous Remember, Pythor. Only I have the power to make this thing work. You fail me, and the deal is off. They fail me, and our empire is demolished. Pythor P. Chumsworth: It won't be a problem. The Overlord: upbeat Great! warbling I'm ready to power up, crash and bash, and be the biggest, baddest bugaloooooo... image vanishes General Cryptor: Sorry, bad spell service. You want me to call him back? Pythor P. Chumsworth: Do you have the Princesses? General Cryptor: Well, uh, funny story. It kinda seems like they... they might've like, you know, got away... a little bit. glares General Cryptor: I know you're disappointed, but I got four words for you: sternly "Failure isn't an option". hisses General Cryptor: screams Pythor P. Chumsworth: The Overlord needs all four for the staff to work. General Cryptor: Hey, I know! I want the Overlord to restore my human form as badly as I do. It looks like a crackly chipped on the metal. And you know I don't look good in hands. glares Pythor P. Chumsworth: Those Princesses are not gonna keep the Overlord from ruling this world! Prepare the MechDragon! General Cryptor: Ihhh! off smirks Pythor P. Chumsworth: Please. How far could two Princesses get on their own? MechDragon flies away [Meanwhile, ????????